The Love Card
by Lady Celewen
Summary: What would happen if everyone was in love with Li, what would Sakura think?
1. The Love Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I'd like to though.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Don't forget to read and review.  
  
I have created a (possibly) new Clow card. Since I haven't seen the new series, I'm not sure if there's already a love card, so just bear with me okay.  
  
Note: Everyone is 17 in this fic.  
  
1 The love card  
  
* Heh, heh, heh* ' I wonder what would happen if the cardcaptors were separated?' (What an evil card) the love card floated above the town of Reedington. 'So this is the home of the infamous Syaoran Li?'  
  
It was about 2am Sunday night/Monday morning. School would start at 8am, 6 hours from now. (Betcha can't wait to find out what's gonna happen?).  
  
The love card carefully pulled out a tiny bag out from under her shimmering gown. The bag was filled with silver powder. She held it in her hand, and gently opened the satin bag. She dipped her hand in and softly blew on the powder. It soared all across Reedington.  
  
8am Monday morning  
  
Syaoran woke up surprisingly late. Normally he wakes up at 6am to start his training. Anyway's, Li did the normal morning ritual, and set of for school, almost breaking the sound barrier! Lucky for him though he was faster than everyone else was so he didn't notice anyone stare at him. Soon unnoticed by him he had about 50 people following about a kilometer behind him.  
  
1.1 At school  
  
Li burst through the doors of the school and slowed his pace a bit while he zipped towards his classroom. When he reached the door, he turned around and saw a huge group of people. Both from the school and the people he had passed earlier. Li sweat dropped. And then proceeded to open the classroom door. The kids inside the room had seen Li at the door and had already gathered around it awaiting his arrival. As soon as the door was opened he was bombarded with 60 students, 4 teachers, and 10's of towns people. Sakura looked up from her desk and saw a huge pile of people. She realized that someone was probably trapped so she called out her star key, since nobody was paying attention to her.  
  
1.1.1 "Oh key of the star  
  
With powers burning bright  
  
Reveal the staff  
  
And shine your light  
  
Release!  
  
Time card, freeze the moment!  
  
Time card!" she cried.  
  
Everything turned a weird yellowy color, and she walked over to the people pile and dragged out the bottom person.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Li opened his eyes, "Sakura?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets get going."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You saw what happened didn't you?"  
  
"Right," Li grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom. "Time Card return to thy card form, Time!"  
  
When time wore off everybody instantly knew that Li was gone. They all trampled over each other and raced out of the school. They saw Li and Sakura running down the street, and gained speed. When they caught up they yanked Sakura away and continued to chase Li. Li ended up at Eriol's house. Li burst through the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"Phew, Eriol you have no idea what's going on out there."  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Eriol Hiirazagawa!

Eriol Hirizagawa!!!!  
  
  
  
"No, I don't know what's going on out there, but I do know what's gonna go on in here." Eriol smirked.  
  
Li turned around to see Eriol about an inch away.  
  
"I- I" Li stammered.  
  
Eriol proceeded to press himself to Li. (Eriol had just woken up, so his hair was all messy (aawww!) and all he was wearing was socks, and boxers, Prow!)  
  
"I-I-I gotta go." Li flipped around and tried to open the door. But Eriol had used his magic to lock it. Li was trapped. Eriol closed in and snapped his fingers and Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun appeared to restrain Li, but that didn't work out to well.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Ruby stop swooning." Then Suppi-chan looked at Li, "Whoa!"  
  
"This isn't going to work," thought Eriol. Eriol once again used his magic and Ruby and Suppi fell asleep.  
  
Eriol turned his attention back to Li. Li looked like a trapped bunny cornered by a giant monster fox about to claw it to death. (Well maybe just emotionally scar it, or kiss it to death).  
  
Eriol's face moved closer, closer, closer then.............SMACK!!!! Li's hand collided with Eriol's face. "ERIOL HIRIZAGAWA!!! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!!!!"  
  
"You know you want it" cooed Eriol.  
  
" No I don't! Shouted Li; "I want Sakura!" screamed Li then clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Eriol's face grew somber. "Sorry love, but I can't let you have her."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because I always get what I want, and nobody can ever stop me."  
  
But suddenly they turned to the door as it began to crack. Li ran into Eriol's room and locked the door. Eriol stared in silence at the door. Suddenly all the people from before came piling into the house.  
  
In Eriol's room  
  
Li opened the window and transformed his charm into a sword.  
  
"Element wind  
  
Come to my aid!"  
  
Wind shot from the paper on his sword and Li jumped out the window. Wind carried him quite a ways before its power died down.  
  
"Let's see, where did I land," Li turned around and saw a huge house. 'Madison!' he thought, 'she'll know what to do!' Li proceeded to run up the driveway, and burst through the door. "Madison!" he called.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Phew, at last someone who's normal.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Madison Save Me!

Madison, SAVE ME!!!!  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Phew at last someone who's normal.  
  
Madison came down a huge flight of stairs. "Hi!" she chirped.  
  
"Madison!" he cried, "hide me please!" he begged grabbing her ankles as he groveled.  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
"They've all gone insane!" he yelled, "insane I tell you!" He looked up at Madison with huge sparkly puppy eyes; "they won't leave me alone! Please for the love of god, don't let them find me!  
  
"Sure, come up to my room for a minute, I just have to grab a few things."  
  
"Kay." Li followed Madison, "Wow, it's a good thing you know every inch of this house, if I were alone, I'd never find my way out again."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on" she whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Li.  
  
"Nothing, come on, we're almost there." 


End file.
